fandom_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mortasis
Mortasis was a powerful and feared pirate across the seven seas, known for his immense treasure and enormous amount of firearms. He was a main contributor in two of the seven Great Pirate Wars, but participated in four of them. History Morinn Sisareon was born to a small fishing village near the coast of Arcaneum, his parents were fishmongers. At a young age he was taught by his father how to dive down into the darkest depths of the ocean and gut the large aquatic creatures with their swords and how to shoot dead the hulking beasts from afar and on a boat. He had little friends, teased and mocked for his androgynous appearance, too masculine to be a girl, too feminine to be a boy. Through his intellect however he made a friend with "the weird kids". When he was six his mother died of a mysterious illness, while when he was twelve his father was killed, having been impaled by a Narrwar. He was then taken in by his estranged uncle, Volinio, who was a pirate captain. At a young age Mortalion became a pirate, and when he was seventeen he was forced to participate in the third Great Pirate War. During the war his uncle's ship was attacked by a rival ship, and as enemy pirates began boarding he defended it with his men, it is said that he spilled so much blood that Nanaue the Shark King arrived to feast on the corpses. His uncle Volinio would be killed in the war, and he would take his place as captain, at first his uncle's closer friends tried to start a mutiny, disagreeing with the decision, but he shot and cut them down swiftly. Since he was a young child Morinn was a smart child, being capable of creating weapons from scraps found along the beach and in the scrapyard. Thanks to his new command over his uncle's ship, he would do expansive research and technologically revolutionize naval warfare amongst the many pirate factions. His uncle's fleet quickly became his, soon pirates went from using flintlocks and pistols to muskets and rifles. Morinn spent his time reading about the many things about pirate life, be it government or mythology. It was here he began his fascination with the whale Poseidon, said to be the Lord of the Seven Seas. As Morinn's intellect grew, so did his ambition. He began to regard himself as a higher form of life, and sought to conquer the seven seas as its sole ruler. Morinn would create powerful ships made for naval warfare, enemy spies would warn their masters that Morinn was preparing for war. Morinn would begin his declaration of war by attacking Captain Yamamoto's fleet, decimating his more dated ships, his troops massacring the great captain's. After collecting what they could and leaving the ships to burn and sink, Morinn's fleet would roam all throughout the seven seas to attack more pirate fleets and take one island after another. It was during this time that Morinn would discover an ancient artifact known as The Amulet of Dogras. Experimenting on its magical potential, Morinn would augment his body with the alien technologies he would find from meteorites. Morinn would first meet the man who would become his nemesis, Irving Hardy, on the battle of Zu-Ur island. His forces would be pushed back by a prepared Irving Hardy and his own forces, while Hardy's victory was a pyrrhic one, Morinn was outraged by his force's loss and come to the island himself. Later however he decides to let Zu-Ur go for now, deciding to save his forces and technology for a later, more successful pursuit. With the Fourth Great Pirate War finally declared, Morinn was in its center. Pirate factions big and small would come to attempt raiding the infamous fleet, the constant attacks lead to team-ups, but all lead to failures due to them underestimating Morinn's incredible tactical planning. Morinn would then trick the fleet of Captain Uiyo into a place where they can be surrounded, there they were massacred and Morinn's men would take what they can from his ships. Morinn found himself interested with Uiyo's daughter, Oriana. After Uiyo's fall would begin a period in the war called "Morinn's Counterattack". In the event Morinn would begin his "counterattack" against the numerous pirate factions that have attempted to destroy him and his fleet. He would pillage numerous sea coasts and burn many ships, he would also end up killing Hardy's father Jeice and brother Stan. Category:Androgynous Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonist